Liberta-me
by AnmyS2
Summary: Uma fic original '-' : 'Eu não queria desistir.Eu nunca desisti em toda minha vida e aquele pareceu ser o pior dos momentos para desistir.Mas eu não tinha nada.Ele tinha o ela.A ideia de me render me era tão tentadora...Mas eu sabia,no fundo,que eu não desistiria...Eu iria ganhar aquele joguinho.Porque isso é um teste.E eu sou ótima em testes.'


Era o começo de outubro. A noite estava abafadamente quente,as janelas abertas não faziam a mínima diferença.O único som na casa era o fraco ronco vindo do quarto vizinho.A menina suspirou em seu sono,a testa franzida,a boca entre aberta,como se estive esperando um momento para dar uma opinião,ela estava levada em um sono firme e tranquilo.O quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado,os livros de um lado,o guarda-roupa de outro,a mesa sem nenhum papel,caneta ou paredes lotadas de quadros,de fotos e de retrava a dona,calmo,sereno e em ordem.  
Planck.  
A menina abriu os olhos imediatamente.  
Planck... Planck.  
Ela saiu da cama lentamente, sem conseguir enxergar direto, não totalmente desperta. Andou em silenciosos tropeços até a porta da varanda, abrindo-a enquanto bocejava. Saiu para a noite e olhou para lhe olhava La de baixo,o rosto com uma mistura de alivio e horror,e ali de longe,a menina pode perceber os olhos vermelhos da amiga,todo o sono se esquivou de sua mente.  
Ela levantou a mão para a amiga, fazendo um sinal de espere, entrou no quarto com pressa,colocando o primeiro vestido que viu,calçando a primeira sapatilha que encontrara, e amarrando o cabelo abriu a porta com um rangido. Saiu na ponta dos pés,parando por três segundos na frente da porta dos era loucura,ela nunca fizera algo parecido...Mas o olhar de Fernanda...Ela sabia que tinha que ir,e com um suspiro,continuou com sua fuga.

–- Fernanda! – chamou, enquanto corria para ela. Ela olhou para mim com certo alivio.  
–- Você veio! – ela suspirou, e seu estado me pareceu pior de perto. Os cabelos estavam assanhados,ela estava com uma blusa comum e com o short de pijama,usando uma sandália qualquer,aquilo fez meu intestino se era a menina mais vaidosa que eu conhecia,ela nunca sairia de casa assim.  
–- Meu Deus... – ela levou a mão ao coração – Meu Deus, Fernanda. O que aconteceu?  
Fernanda me olhou triste.  
–- Explico no caminho, entre no carro, Mell.  
Não tinham idade para dirigir, é claro, Mell faria dezessete em um mês e Fernanda em dois, mas Fernanda aprendera a dirigir há algum tempo com um ex-namorado e de vez em quando pegava o carro dos pais. Por causa do tom de Fernanda,Mell entrou no carro sem nenhumas de suas típicas perguntas e Fernanda correu pelas estradas.  
–- Eu vou embora, Mell.  
Mell sentiu um nó na garganta, uma parte pequena querendo revirar os olhos, Fernanda dizia isso uma vez por mês, pelo menos, mas havia algo agora... Ela sabia que desta vez era sério.  
–- Nanda...  
–- Eu não... – ela soluçou, e o som fez o coração de Mell parar de bater por um segundo, Fernanda era sempre tão forte! – Eu não aguento mais, Mell. – ela apertou o volante com força – Não aguento ver ele lá, como se nada tivesse acontecido... Não aguento mais eles me importunando... – ela levou seus olhos para Mell.  
–-ESTRADA!  
Fernanda virou a cabeça, soltando um riso nervoso.  
–- Você entende não é?  
–- Eu entendo Nanda... acho que você só aguentou tanto tempo por nossa causa – Fernanda sorriu triste,com os olhos ainda na estrada – Qualquer coisa que você quiser,é só conseguir falar comigo. – as duas ficaram em um silencio desconfortável por uns instantes - Você sabe para onde vai?  
Ela assentiu com firmeza.  
–- Eu... – ela hesitou, e então encostou o carro no estacionamento de um restaurante, virou-se para Mell com um brilho de determinação no olhar – Você é a única pessoa que devo saber aonde eu vou, Amélia! – assenti – Vou morar com um primo de um ex-namorado da Barbie.  
–- Você está brincando. Fernanda,você não pode fazer isso!Quero dizer, como você conhece o cara?!  
–- Numa festa. Bart,o ex da Barbie, – pisquei,um pouco surpresa por não ver a Fernanda rir do cara como sempre fazia – me apresentou ém imaginou que ia gerar alguma coisa, - ela sorriu – mas o cara é fantástico!Eu e ele nos tornamos grandes amigos e tudo mais... – então ela percebeu o jeito que Mell a olhava e o rubor lhe cobriu as bochechas – Não assim!Argh, eu já ia explicar!Ele é como um irmão para mim, Mell! – levantei as mãos, em sinal de redenção – Argh. Enfim,loirinha,ele concordou em me ajudar,ele não sabe de tudo – acrescentou rapidamente – Mas sabe o essencial.  
–- Mas... Nanda,e sua faculdade?  
–- Não tinha garantias que eu iria entrar mesmo – ela arrebitou o nariz – Vou conseguir um emprego como garçonete, ou babá, não importa. Vou viver minha vida feliz como nunca você devesse fazer o mesmo. – a ultima frase ela falou lentamente, o rosto vermelho, seus olhos brilhando com pena... pena não, negou com força.  
–- Fernanda, você sabe que eu não posso...  
–- Venha comigo! – ela continuou, sem medo dessa vez, seus olhos brilhantes de esperança – Alex não vai se importar!  
–- Fernanda, minha faculdade...  
–- Diga aos seus pais que vai estudar fora, em alguma perto de aonde eu vá!Eles vão aceitar isso!Você pode ter sua faculdade!Ainda faltam vários meses, pelo amor de Deus, Mell!  
O jeito como Fernanda a olhava...  
–- Não. Desculpe,Nanda. – ela soltou um suspiro vencido  
–- Tudo bem. Eu sabia a reposta. – ela ligou o carro novamente.  
–- Como vou entrar em contato com você?  
–- Você não vai – respondeu calmamente – Eu vou. Mas em caso de emergências...  
Ela puxou um papel na bagunça do carro e entregou-a.  
–- É o endereço. Por favor,não deixe ninguém ver isso.  
–- Entendido – falei guardando o endereço na memória e escondendo-o na sola da sapatilha. – Para onde estamos indo?  
Ela mordeu os lábios.  
–- Kath está com problemas. – ela hesitou – Com sérios problemas.


End file.
